


O Magnum Mysterium

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Fineprint [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel!Hermann Gottlieb, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: With Winter lingering still, Hermann uses a little Grace to bring Spring, even if it's just for a moment.





	O Magnum Mysterium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> Happy birthday, seaweed! I switched at least three songs trying to find the perfect one to write to but this one popped up and so you get more battle babe! 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.
> 
> Try listening to the song as you read.

* * *

Hermann, hand pillowed upon zher left hand, glanced out the window of the cabin zhe shared with Newton. The dry grass-filled clearing made zhe think of the long Winter ahead of both of them, of the eventual bloom of Spring. 

Unbidden, one of many songs zhe remembered made zher other hand move in the movement of a conductor. 

Strains of the chant began forming, eventually building in a delightful crescendo of sound. 

Newt poked his head out of the bathroom as the music floated along, hair afluff and toothbrush to one side of his mouth. He scurried back into the bathroom and spat out his mouthful of toothpaste-flavored saliva before he rinsed. 

"Dude, what is that?" 

"An old habit of mine, I'm afraid. Humanity creates so vividly, sometimes, and some of the music of the 17th century was a great work. I found myself drawn to Tchaikovsky most often for the evocative way in which his soul poured into his music. He captured in song many things of worthy note." Hermann replied as zhe took in the way Newt's eyes glanced at Hermann's wings fluttering along to music unheard by human ears. "This isn't one of them, however; it's a responsory chant written around the same time frame." 

"Show me?" Newton yawned, his feet stuffed into fluffy yet slightly obscene Fallen blue slippers, his housecoat slipping off of one shoulder. 

"After your morning coffee and my tea, I think."

* * *

Hermann snapped into a high-waisted, thigh-cut flowing skirt and then a near transparent billiowing pirate shirt, both void of any color but white for the moment. 

Zhe stood perfectly still in the center of the field, wings and hands held loosely. 

"Battle babe?" Newton asked as he rested in a bubble of warmth with his mug in hand. 

Hermann let the chant flow through zhe, the music transcending time and space to fill their little corner of the world. 

Zhe danced, the colors of Spring dancing in sync with zher movements and landing lightly on the cloth as flowers bloomed around them in waves. 

Bright bursts of color popped and then waned only to rise again, a swathe of green against the harsh white outside. 

Zher wings snapped open at long last aiding Hermann in jumps not humanly possible as zhe got lost in the lightness of the chant. 

When zhe opened zher eyes again, Newt was smiling through tears of joy. 

"Would you care to join me?" Zhe asked, extending zher hand. "Revel in what magic there is in music?" 

"Had me at music, battle babe," Newton laughed, "though I might trip us both. Two left feet, y'know." 

"I'm well aware. I'll take the lead." 

The warmth of Newt's hands in zher own as they danced over the fresh flowers was a heaven all on its own, blasphemous thought or not. 

As the last of the music crescendoed, Hermann slowly lowered them down into the field full of long, rich grass and flowers that were, by rights, far too tall to fit into a regular garden. 

Their Names glowed with the force of their happiness. 

Zhe let go of one of Newton's hands and gently led him back inside, giving the slightly glowing field a smile as it twinkled in the sunlight. 

Hermann laughed as two flower crowns of holly and Cape jasmine landed on their heads as though a cheeky nod from Above.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
